


Yuri on ice valentines oneshots

by Vaniilini (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chocolate, Crushes, Fluff, High School Crush, M/M, Music, One Shot Collection, Presents, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines, Valentines fanfics, Valentines oneshots, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vaniilini
Summary: A collection of 4 different Yuri!!! On ice one shots that I have written for valentines(I know some of them aren’t the best)Also I suck at rhyming





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a day Yuuri disliked.

What was the point of girls gushing over the most handsome boy in their school? What was the point in giving them handmade chocolate and then squee in happiness when their crush compliments the sweet treat?

Yuuri didn’t like it. He was never someone special, he never received tons of chocolate pralines that would almost break his locker open. He always worked hard, put his soul in the music he played and created, laid it bare for everyone to see.

Apparently, being a genius and looking good was more important. The star of the school and everyone’s _senpai_ was such a genius. Born with perfect pitch and an unfair good amount of skill, he quickly mastered every instrument that he ever laid his fingers on. Long silver hair made the girls swoon whenever he passed them.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was not immune to the pull that he experienced whenever Viktor Nikiforov walked by or flashed a smile at him. Not that Yuuri was anyone special, he was good at playing piano, but he couldn’t play any other instrument and didn’t have a perfect pitch. Yuuri wanted to dislike his senpai, he really did, but instead, he formed a longtime, probably not to secret crush.

He sighed as he walked to his locker to get his textbook, trying to ignore the annoying girls that were standing in the way, giggling loudly.

“Yuuri!”, a friendly voice accompanied with a hug greeted him.

“Phichit!”, Yuuri exclaimed happily, hugging his friend back.

“What’s up? Why so glum? Today’s Valentines! Love is in the air!”, Phichit giggled, which made Yuuri sigh.

“You know how much I _love_ today”, Yuuri sighed again, opening his locker.

To his surprise, he found not only his textbook, but a soft pink card as well. It had “ _To Yuuri Katsuki_ ” written on it and whoever wrote it had a very neat handwriting.

“Oooohhh a valentines card! Open it! Open it!”, Phichit cheered and Yuuri opened it.

 

 _On today’s special day, I wanted to give you my heart,_  
And I hope that you accept that it’s as frail as a glass shard,  
But if you can accept every part of me,  
Then yours forever I will be  
And I will accept every part of you,  
My Love, my special one through and through.”  
I’ll wait for you in the gardens, when the sun has set,  
I am not trying to make you upset.  
If you can find out who I am, please come,  
Follow my heartbeat, it beats loud like a drum.

 

The letter was signed, but Yuuri couldn’t make out the words. It looked like _BUMR,_  but with a mirrored R

Oh my gosh Yuuri! Whoever wrote you that must love you a lot! That was so romantic!”, Phichit exclaimed.

“W-what?! B-but I’m no one special! A-and I should meet them when the sun sets?! Who are they anyway?!”, Yuuri asked, blushing heavily.

He couldn’t believe that anyone WANTED him. And he had a crush on Viktor anyway! Not that he would admit that out loud. So whoever it was, Yuuri had to reject them. And he wasn’t good at that.

Phichit’s eyes glinted suspiciously as he saw the sign, smiling almost evilly.

“I’m sure you’ll find out. Why don’t we go back to class for now?”, he suggested and Yuuri nodded, going back as the bell signaled the end of their short break.

At class, Yuuri was surprised to find Viktor alone at his table. Normally he’d be swarmed with girls around him, who wanted to give their chocolate. That wasn’t the case today, instead, Viktor actually _noticed_ Yuuri for once, winking at him. Yuuri blushed again, hiding his face behind his textbook and was glad that when the teacher entered the classroom.

During the day however, he noticed how Viktor looked at him more often, always smiling. Unfair, Yuuri thought. His heart couldn’t handle it.

When lessons were over, Yuuri almost FLED. He couldn’t stop thinking about the letter, about Viktor, he needed to quiet down his thoughts. To his luck, the music room was vacant, so he sat down at the piano and began to play.

He didn’t know what he was really playing, but it helped him calm down. Suddenly, a breeze from the opened windows blew the scores that were lying on the piano away. Yuuri quickly gathered them and closed the window, but when he looked down on them, he saw scribbled notes of what seemed to be Russian homework.

“Cyrillic alphabet in cursive writing...?”, Yuuri mumbled, looking at the letters.

He suddenly went pale, pulled the valentines card out and compared the letters.

“V-I-T-Y-A... Vitya! WAIT WHAT?!” Yuuri gasped, shutting his mouth.

He quickly looked outside, noticing that the sun had begun to set.

“Crap!” Yuuri cursed, quickly dashing out of the room.

He apologized to everyone he bumped into in a hurry, running out to the school gardens. Panting heavily, he stopped at the biggest tree that overlooked the school, looking around.

No one was here. Was he too early? Was the letter really from Viktor? Was it just a prank? He didn’t want to think about it.

“So you really came”, a warm voice greeted him from behind, startling Yuuri. He quickly turned around with wide eyes, watching as Viktor appeared from behind the tree.

“V-Viktor...”, Yuuri mumbled, looking to the ground. He was blushing again, twiddling with his thumbs.

“I’m so glad you followed my card! I have a gift for you!”, Viktor cheerily announced, holding a heart shaped box to Yuuri.

The dark haired boy quickly looked up, tentatively taking the box from Viktor’s hands. He opened it to find valentines chocolate inside, each colored in a different color. They looked tasty.

“I-Is this really for me?”, Yuuri asked, stuttering.

“Of course! I’m sorry that they’re not handmade. I suck when it comes to that”, Viktor laughed awkwardly and Yuuri noticed that his hands were covered in band aids.

“T-Thank you...!”, Yuuri bowed. He felt like crying, his crush bought chocolate for him! “B-but... why did you give them to me?”

Viktor raised Yuuri’s head with his hand, smiling almost too bright.

“That’s simple. I admire your music. I admire you, the person that creates such beautiful melodies. I wanted to hear them more often, but you always look so lonely and don’t hang out with so many people. I’ve also never seen you enjoying valentines, which I wanted to change! You should smile more, Yuuri~” Viktor explained and Yuuri smiled, although he felt a bit sad too.

Viktor admired him. Viktor noticed and praised him, but he didn’t seem to like Yuuri in the same way Yuuri liked the Russian. Still, Yuuri was happy for the gift and that Viktor actually chose to talk to him

Viktor stepped a bit away, scratching his cheek in what looked surprisingly like embarrassment.

“I forgot to ask but Yuuri... will you be my valentine?”, the silver haired male asked, blushing slightly. He couldn’t even look into Yuuri’s eyes, which was very unusual.

THE Viktor Nikiforov, star of the whole school, was at a loss! And it made Yuuri’s heart swell with adoration. He stepped closer, took Viktor’s hands in his and in a spur of moment, pressed a kiss onto Viktor’s cheek.

“I’d love to”, Yuuri replied, blushing as well.

“Yuuri!”, Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly and Yuuri hugged him back, laughing out loud in happiness

They decided to spend the rest of the day watching a movie, holding hands as they went to it. Yuuri didn’t think that he would come to like Valentines, but chocolate always tasted sweeter if you get it from someone who put their love into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is otayuri

Yuri Plisetsky couldn’t believe his eyes.

Someone smuggled bear shaped chocolate into his locker, surprising him greatly. He knew today was Valentines, but he never got chocolate from people, knowing that his brash behavior drove them more or less away.

Still, getting chocolate for this occasion made Yuri actually _happy_ , but he didn’t know from who it was. There was no note or anything attached to it, but whoever it was knew that his favorite animal was cat and there weren’t many people who knew that.

He decided to ask his friend Otabek later, who was his senior. While Yuri played the viola, Otabek was a skilled drummer and DJ. Yuri often stopped by at practice to listen to him.

“Hey Yuuuurrriioooo~”, an annoying voice chirped, which made Yuri cringe.

There was only ONE person who called him “yurio” and he didn’t want to see them, not today.

“That’s not my name, old man!”, Yuri shouted, but Viktor only laughed.

“Sure sure, Yurio~ anyway, I wanted to cheer you up, since you’re not getting any chocolate! Here, I bought this in the store the other day!”, Viktor smiled, showing him a bear shaped piece of marzipan.

Yurio HATED marzipan (but bears are cool)

“Thanks but I actually got chocolate today! So I don’t need it”, Yuri grumbled and watched Viktor’s face change from pity to shock and surprise.

“Someone actually likes the rowdy kitten?!”, he exclaimed, which made Yuri blush furiously.

“I told you not to call me that! GO BALD OLD MAN!”, Yuri yelled, trying to kick Viktor, who “danced” away, laughing.

“Don’t be like that! Appreciate the gift! From who is it anyway?”, the older Russian asked.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know”, Yuri sighed, pouting.

“There was no note? Nothing?”, Viktor asked, but Yuri shook his head.

“I’m going to ask Beka later. Maybe he knows”, Yuri explained.

Viktor suddenly smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes (which Yuri somehow missed).

“I see! Hope it goes well then! Well I need to go~ see you later, Yurio~” Viktor giggled, ignoring Yuri shouting “that’s not my name!”.

When the bell signaled the beginning of his class, he put the chocolate into his bag and decided to ask Otabek after school, when club activities began.

He wasn’t paying attention in class, doodling little cats into his notebook. Who was he friends with again? The old man didn’t count. Mila was just an old hag in the same class as him, she had a girlfriend anyway, some Italian girl with dark skin and hair. Mila has no reason to give him chocolate.

So the only one left... was Otabek. Yuri didn’t know him for that long however and he was going to graduate soon anyway. Why would he give him chocolate? If he did though, does that mean he liked Yuri more than just a friend?

His heart jumped at the thought and he quickly stopped drawing cats (which started to look like hearts). The idea of being Otabek’s boyfriend actually didn’t sound that bad. He was mature, he was cool, he liked motorbikes, he was a skilled drummer and DJ... but he was a mysterious guy who didn’t say much or showed a lot of expressions.

The bell signaling the end of his school day snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly gathered his back, running to the percussion room. He arrived in front of the door completely out of breath, but was hesitating to go in. His heart was beating loud, he was sure it was audible from across the hallway.

The door suddenly opened and Otabek almost bumped into Yuri.

“Oh. Hi Yuri. Why don’t you come in?”, he asked, stepping away.

Yuri blushed furiously, nodding quietly. They were alone in the room. The blond went to the marimbas, absentmindedly playing a little melody. It always calmed him down.

“You’re oddly quiet today”, Otabek remarked.

Yuri startled, letting the sticks fall.

“T-that’s just your imagination!”, he blurted out and Otabek raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“This new side of you is charming too”, the Kazakh chuckled and Yuri turned even redder.

“It’s your fault! You gave me that chocolate! Do you even know what today is?!”, Yuri yelled.

“Today’s valentines. I made them”, Otabek replied calmly, smiling slightly.

“Oh”, was all Yuri could say, shutting up.

The silence between them was awkward, until Yuri cleated his throat.

“Soooo... you want to ask me something?”, Yuri asked, still blushing.

“Ask you what?”, Otabek asked, which made Yuri sigh.

“Whatever. I’m going home”, Yuri decided and picked up his bag, but Otabek stopped him.

“Wait! I was just messing with you!”, Otabek admitted.

Yuri gasped, letting his bag fall.  
  
“You mean you’re just messing around with me?!”, Yuuri glared.

“Yes! No! That’s not it!”, Otabek sighed. “Crap, I’ve planned this differently”.

Yuri frowned. Now he was completely confused

“Yura. The chocolate is for you. I know what day today is, so I wanted to make it special for you. I always see a sad expression whenever you open you locker, as if you expect something. So I wanted to... to ask you on a date. Because I like you”, Otabek admitted. Now it was his turn to blush.

Yuri didn’t say anything at first, trying to take it all in. Then he went closer to Otabek, burying his head in his chest.

“There‘s only one person who called me Yura“, Yuri sniffled slightly and Otabek carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

He never noticed how frail he was underneath that loud facade. So Otabek decided to make the best out of the day, going to an impromptu amusement park date, feeding each other chocolate, (Yuri didn’t want to eat the cat chocolate, but after Otabek told him he’ll gladly do more, Yuri ate them) and having lots of fun together. At the end of the day, Yuri smiled again, hugging Otabek goodbye.

He looked forward to the time he can spend with the “brooding” Kazakh together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri flowershop AU

Valentines was a day where many people bought flowers.

Well, it had been like that a year ago. But this year, Viktor leaned over the counter with a bored sigh. The flower shop was quiet, too quiet for once. Yuri asked if he could spend the day with Otabek and Viktor just couldn’t say no, they were young and in love and he wanted them to enjoy each other’s company.

He decided that he could work on a few flower crowns and bouquets, spending a few hours on that. But once he was done, he listened to the quiet ticking of a wall clock, slumping over the counter. He quickly straightened himself when he heard the doorbell chime, putting on his best smile.

“Welcome!”, he cheerily called, waiting for the customer to go to the counter.

Hesitant steps finally approached Viktor and the silver haired smiled a genuine smile when he recognized the customer, who had a messy mop of dark hair, but the most gentle chocolate brown eyes that were framed by blue rimmed glasses.

“Oh Yuuri! Didn’t expect you to see you today!”, Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri was a special customer that always came to the shop at least once a week, bringing sweets and or coffee during Viktor’s break and often purchased flower seeds or single flowers that he thought looked nice. Viktor had a soft spot for him, but whenever he got a little too close to Yuuri, he backed away like a shy cat. It was both adorable and frustrating at the same time.

“Hello... Vitya”, Yuuri greeted him softly.

A soft blush was covering his cheeks and he found himself unable to look into Viktor’s eyes. Viktor was already used to Yuuri’s shyness, so it wasn’t unusual for him. He gave Yuuri a reassuring smile, before asking him what he wanted.

“Uhm well... I’d like to show someone that I’m really glad that I met them. A-and that... that I really like them”, Yuuri replied, going quiet at the last part. His blush intensified and he bit his lip.

“Oh that’s cute! I think pink and red roses fit well with that. Should it be a bouquet, or something else?”, Viktor asked, immediately grabbing the things he needed.

Yuuri seemed to think about it for a while, before he responded that he wanted a crown. Viktor hummed, beginning to trim the roses and remove the thorns, weaving them carefully together.

“You know, whoever your chosen one is must be so lucky. I hope they appreciate this!”, Viktor smiled, but he felt a little sad as well.

“I hope that too...”, Yuuri mumbled shyly, looking at Viktor’s hands. Had he been watching the entire time?

It was only natural that Yuuri would find love eventually, but Viktor secretly hoped that he had a chance. Sighing inwardly as he admired his work, he gave it to Yuuri once he finished.

“Is this alright?”, Viktor wanted to know.

Yuuri carefully took it from his hands, but instead of saying something, he placed the crown gently on Viktor’s head.

“It looks perfect”, Yuuri whispered, smiling slightly.

It was Viktor’s turn to blush now and he looked at Yuuri in surprise.

“Tha-thankyouforeverything!”, Yuuri exclaimed, before bowing deeply. Then he slammed a 20$ note on the counter, running away after that.

“Yuuri!”, Viktor called, but Yuuri was already gone.

Sighing, Viktor slumped back into his seat, touching the flower crown on his head. So, Yuuri admitted that he admired and ‘liked’ him, which made his heart flutter.

He couldn’t wait to see the cute, but shy boy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one, otayuri childhood friends

When Yuri was a child, he was a real troublemaker.

He remembered the day where he and his parents decided to visit his uncle, who lived in the outskirts of Russia. Nikolai’s дача was a big house, which had an old TV, a fridge, an old kitchen and was located near a beautiful river. It was spring at that time, warm enough to run outside without a jacket and everything was in full bloom.

While his parents were chatting over little things over tea, Yuri was bored and decided to explore the gardens. As he explored, he found an old boat tied to a footbridge. Excitedly, Yuri climbed inside.

“Fear the deadly pirate, Yuri Plisetsky! Roar!”, He giggled, pretending to be a pirate.

He was so engrossed in his fantasy world that he didn’t realize that the boat started moving, only when water splashed at Yuri’s feet did he realize that he was far away from home.

“Grandpa? Mommy? Daddy?”, Yuri whimpered, starting to cry.

He couldn’t get out of the boat. The water was deeper than before and Yuri couldn’t swim.

“Someone! Please help!!”, Yuri wailed, trying to wipe his tears away. “I’ll be good! I promise! Just help meee!”

He didn’t know how long he was crying, but the boat suddenly stopped. A boy was leaning over the riverside, coming dangerously close to the water as he held the boat with one hand. Then he pulled it closer, helping Yuri to get out of the boat. He let Yuri cry into his chest, while he sat in the mud, comforting the crying child.

“Now now... you’re safe. The river isn’t that big anyway, so you would’ve stopped eventually, but I’ve heard you crying, so I came to help”, the boy explained and Yuri nodded.

“Who are you anyway?”, he asked, wiping the snot from his nose away.

“I’m Otabek Altin. I live around here”, the boy, Otabek, explained.

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky... a-and I’m looking for my grandpa”, Yuri sniffled, tears threatening to spill again, but he stopped in surprise when Otabek pusher a teddy into his arms.

“He’s yours now”, Otabek smiled, helping Yuri up. “Come, I’ll bring you home. Where do you live?”

“There’s this big Дача I’m staying at...” Yuri mumbled, hugging the bear.

“Oh, where old man Nikolai lives? I know where that is!”, Otabek told him. “Wanna ride on my back?”

“I can walk!”, Yuri exclaimed, pouting and blushing.

“Sure sure”, Otabek laughed, taking his hand.

Together they went home. Yuri’s family had already started to worry and were happy to see that Yuri was safe. He cried in relief when he was back in his mother’s arms and didn’t mind to be scolded that he ran away.

From then on, Yuri met Otabek often, but their paths separated when Otabek moved away one day. Yuri still had the bear his friend gave him and later realized that he formed a crush on him.

 

 

 

Now in middle school, Otabek found Yuri again. Although both changed physically, Yuri still saw the kind boy in him that rescued him all these years ago.

A few months later, he invited Otabek on the school rooftop. Yuri was waiting for the older male to show up, heart pounding as he overlooked the city.

“Yura?”, a gentle voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Slowly turning around, he faced Otabek, holding an old teddy and a bouquet in his hands.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but...”, Yuri began, blushing madly.

“Will you be my valentine?”


End file.
